


Crabapple Christmas Eve

by SIM (Evaine)



Series: R & R [2]
Category: Trixie Belden Mysteries - Julie Campbell Tatham & Kathryn Kenny
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-09
Updated: 2009-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaine/pseuds/SIM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's not necessary but you might want to read 'If The Fates Allow' prior to reading this.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Crabapple Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> It's not necessary but you might want to read 'If The Fates Allow' prior to reading this.

**Prologue December 18, 1999**

The Belden living room was in chaos. There were large boxes strewn about the floor while all available space on the furniture was covered with smaller boxes and heaps of glittering beads and baubles. A huge spruce tree filled the far corner, its aromatic tang permeating the room, fighting for scent supremacy with the wafting scent of Helen Belden's holiday gingerbread cookies. The strains of Christmas songs sung by Kenny Rogers floated above the hubbub of conversation. Young people were everywhere; school was out for the Christmas Break and all the Bob-Whites were home for the holidays.

 _"Christmas is my favorite time of year!'"_ Trixie Belden sang along with the stereo, dancing into the kitchen. "Oh, Moms! It's so wonderful to have everyone home!" She exclaimed, spinning to her mother's side and planting a resounding kiss on her cheek.

"It certainly is." Helen agreed with a happy smile. "I'm just about finished with this latest batch of cookies, so would you like to refill the eggnog bowl before I bring them out?"

"It was great of Dad to make us up a recipe of his famous eggnog," Trixie said, doing just that. "Even without the alcohol it's absolutely scrumptious!"

"Your father gets just as excited about Christmas as you kids do." Helen took the last sheet of cookies from the oven and slipped them on the cooling rack. "I'm surprised he isn't in there helping you decorate. Chopping wood is not one of his favorite chores." She gazed out the window to the backyard where her husband was busily working, kept company by Reddy, the family pet.

"He told us that we weren't to start decorating the tree until he was finished outside." Trixie told her with a grin. "Mart and Dan have been charged with untangling the lights so that everything is ready for him."

"Mrs. B?" A tall, handsome red-haired young man entered the kitchen. "Brian told me that you might know where there are more extension cords."

"I'll bring you a couple, Jim, if you'll help Trixie take out the refreshment refills." Helen smiled at the boy who was like a fourth son to her. At twenty years of age, he really was a boy no longer, she scolded herself. None of them were children anymore; the girls had all reached their eighteenth birthdays that previous summer, and Brian, her eldest, had turned twenty-one less than two months ago. Time passed so fast! She remembered when her three oldest were anxiously awaiting the arrival of Santa Claus at this time of year.

"Moms, you are an ace!" Mart gave her a huge bear hug as she entered the living room with extension cords in hand. "And so very cool to let us have this party again this year." Blue eyes so like her own twinkled down at her. When had he gotten so tall, she wondered.

"That's my aim in life, Mart, to be so very cool." She smiled up at him. "Not easy for a mother of four."

"Mrs. B., you do just fine, don't you worry. You are the coolest of the cool!" Dark Dan Mangan stated emphatically.

"I always knew you were a nice boy!" Helen laughed. "You get extra cookies." She winked at him and he grinned widely in reply. "Oh, I'll get that." She turned back towards the kitchen as the telephone shrilled an announcement over the music.

"Trixie, I think you folks get more and more stuff every year!" Honey Wheeler turned her hazel gaze towards her best friend, an amused smile on her pretty face. "You have even more than we do up at the house!"

"Yeah, but it doesn't coordinate like your Mom's decorations." Trixie chuckled. "What's her colour scheme this year?"

"She's going with green and gold, I think." Honey replied. "They're having a couple of big, important cocktail parties next week, so she wants the house to look perfect." She tucked a strand of golden hair behind her ear and grinned mischievously. "Miss Trask is muttering already!"

"I'm staying well out of the way once the decorating starts up there!" Jim vowed. "Mother can be a demon when she's putting together those business do's for Dad. She once suggested that I should wear a tie to match the decoration colour scheme which happened to be red and green plaid at the time. Needless to say, I declined." He exchanged a wry glance with his adopted sister. They loved their mother, but there were times when she tended to get carried away with her plans.

"Oh look! I found the spare lights!" Diana Lynch held up a small box in triumph and the room dissolved into laughter. Di was seated on the floor, multiple strands of green garland hanging around her neck, assorted ornaments hanging by their hooks from her dark blue, loosely knit sweater, and a large silver bow perched on top of her almost-black hair.

"Who needs the tree? We'll just keep Di and put her in the corner!" Brian laughed.

Trixie was happy. It was the week before Christmas and all was right with her world. All her friends and family were home, the weather was perfectly snowy, she had aced her first set of exams, and best of all, Jim had sneaked a kiss when he had arrived. She looked over at him, her cheeks warming at the memory. He was so handsome in his dark green polo shirt and snug jeans; she couldn't quite stifle the happy sigh that escaped her.

"All right, are my lights untangled?" Peter Belden boomed from the doorway, his wood-chopping chores finished for the day. "Let's get to work on that tree!"

"Almost there, Dad." Mart told his father, handing yet another string of lights to Dan for unwinding.

"Have some eggnog while you wait," Honey suggested, filling a cup from the newly replenished bowl. Peter smiled fondly at her as she handed it to him. He enjoyed all his children's friends, but Honey would always hold a special place in his heart. The day she and Trixie had become friends had marked the beginning of his daughter's growing up. That the wild, rambunctious tomboy and the frail, little rich girl should become closer than sisters never ceased to amaze him. They were good for each other, and Peter appreciated the soft and calming influence that Honey's gentle ways exerted over his only daughter.

"While you drink that Peter, may I see you in the kitchen?" Helen poked her head into the room. With a quick word of direction to Mart and Dan, he left the room, whistling along with the song on the stereo.

"Trixie, did you make this one?" Diana asked a moment later, giggling as she held up a woebegone little ornament of styrofoam and faded blue glitter. "Mom has one just like it at home that I made for her in Mrs. Allen's grade one class. Only mine..."

"Has purple glitter!" The rest of the Bob-Whites chorused. Diana's fondness for the colour purple was well known to everyone.

"I have to find another colour." Diana muttered, shaking her dark head, her violet eyes twinkling. "I'm getting way too predictable!"

In the kitchen, the senior Beldens exchanged smiles at the sound of the happy laughter. Helen had quickly told him of the phone call she had just received, and as she had known he would, Peter had instantly agreed.

"This is probably the best thing for her right now." He said, gesturing towards the living room with his eggnog cup. "We always have room for more, don't we, Mother." His dark eyes danced teasingly as he reached with his other arm to hug her.

"Oh, Peter! Don't you 'Mother' me!" Helen laughed, swatting him lightly on the behind. "You make me sound as old as Miss Rachel!"

"Mmmm, you definitely don't feel that old!" He hugged her close and took a quick nip at her ear. His hand slid down her back to the curve of her buttocks. "And I definitely wouldn't grope anyone of that age!"

"Peter! The children!" Helen protested, but her husband only laughed.

"C'mon, Blondie, let's go get that tree decorated." He guided her from the kitchen, giving her rear end one final pat as they entered the living room. He loved the holidays!

~*~*~*~*~*~

 **December 24, 1999**

The farmhouse of Crabapple Farm was oddly quiet. It was the middle of Christmas Eve afternoon and Rianna would have expected the place to be in an uproar. Aunt Helen and Uncle Peter were hosting a party that evening, the older Belden boys were home from university for the holidays, Trixie had been a hyper whirlwind all morning, and Bobby and Robyn were bouncing off the walls anticipating Santa's arrival. In the three days since her own arrival at the farm, this was the quietest it had been.

Rianna Johnson was an artist. She created and illustrated graphic novels and comic books. She had taken a couple of hours that afternoon to put the finishing touches on the first draft of her newest project. Come the new year, she would be presenting it to a publishing company in New York City, and she wanted to be able to enjoy the holidays without worrying about it.

"And that's that!" She exclaimed aloud, saving her work on her laptop computer and closing down the program. She gathered up the scattered drawings and illustrations that surrounded her on the bed and piled them on the floor beside her, then powered down the laptop and set it on top of the pile. With a satisfied sigh that was almost a groan, she stretched out on the bed, easing muscles that had become cramped over the past hours. Her mind drifted, touching on memories of the past five years. So many things had happened, so many things had changed.

Rianna was nineteen the spring she met Russ Corvus. Nineteen and very naive, she remembered with a rueful sigh. He dazzled her with his talk of big plans for his future. And he was so handsome in a wickedly rugged way. His blue eyes told her that she was the only woman for him, and she went to him willingly, despite a multitude of misgivings from the people closest to her. Five months later, she was alone, pregnant and the police were banging on the door. It seemed that Russ's big plans included breaking and entering and dealing drugs. How could she have been so blind?

Now, five years later, she was older and wiser. A degree in art from Palomar College, a blossoming career as a graphic novel artist, a bank account that could bear scrutiny, she was more than content with her life. She thanked God daily for the wonderful family she had been born into. Her parents had been very understanding and helpful when Russ had been arrested and she found herself in trouble with the authorities. Her father had found a wonderful lawyer that was able to convince the judge that she had known nothing about her boyfriend's clandestine activities. Her mother had welcomed her back into the family household with open arms and an understanding manner that went a long way to healing Rianna's bruised and betrayed spirit. Her brothers, Sam, who was two years her junior, and Eric, a year younger, vowed to stand by her side, whatever happened. They had never liked Russ, and were not shy to say so. And her little sister Alicia, Ally to everyone, was so excited that there was a baby on the way and promised to baby-sit in order for her to go back to school and get the degree that she was so proud of.

Then Russ had been released from jail, parole; they said. He came by the house, looking for her and the child she had borne. Rianna wanted nothing to do with him; wanted him nowhere near her daughter. Then the phone calls began, innocently at first, but then so consistently that they began to take an ominous tone. Why couldn't he understand that she did not want him in her life? He began to follow her all over San Diego, appearing when she went out socially or for business, and it began to worry her. Russ was obsessed, it seemed, and when the opportunity came for Rianna to spend some time in Boston, she quickly packed up her daughter and headed east. Those months with her maiden Aunt Alicia, her father's elder sister, had gone been a godsend. Alicia was an odd character, but she loved all her nieces and nephews in the fashion of maiden aunts. She spent hours and hours with Robyn while Rianna was busy with her job, and was quite vehement about her opinion of Russ Corvus. A no good piece of trash, she termed him, and Rianna was well shot of him. It had been Aunt Alicia's idea that Rianna and Robyn head even further east, to Crabapple Farm, when her contract in Boston had been completed; an idea enthusiastically endorsed by her parents.

Helen Belden was her father's younger sister and Rianna's godmother. A week earlier, via a conference call with the both of them, she had quickly agreed that Rianna should come and stay at Crabapple farm for as long as she wished. Mart Johnson had no doubts that his daughter would be in good hands with his sister and her family. He would take care of things in San Diego, and Rianna could continue getting on with her life in peace, starting off with a Belden family Christmas that promised to be anything but peaceful.

"Rianna, can I bother you?" Trixie knocked on the door of the guest room, startling her back to awareness.

"Sure, come on in." Rianna answered, sitting up Indian-style on the bed. The door opened and her cousin slipped into the room. "What's up? It's awfully quiet in the house."

"That's because it's only you and me here." Trixie answered, mimicking the older girl's posture at the foot of the bed. "Moms and Dad were invited up to the Manor House to inspect the new painting that Mr. Wheeler gave Mrs. Wheeler for Christmas, Brian's out doing some last minute Christmas shopping and Mart took Bobby and Robyn over to the Lynch's with him. I was doing some email on the computer and chatting with a couple of friends from school." She gave the run-down of the family's whereabouts, ticking them off on her fingers.

"You don't mind commuting to school in the City every day while the boys are off living on campus up-state?" Rianna took off her wire-rimmed glasses to clean them on the hem of her t-shirt. In the two days since her arrival at Crabapple Farm, she had discovered that her younger cousin had grown into an interesting young woman and they were well on their way to developing a close friendship despite the seven years difference in their ages.

"Not at all. It would have been tough financially for Moms and Dad to have me go to college away from home. And since they were offering the courses I wanted at NYU in the city, I figured why not." Trixie shrugged. "Besides, Dan was already going there, and Honey decided to go too, and then Diana was already taking interior design courses in the city so I don't really feel left behind or anything."

"Dan? Have I met Dan yet?" Rianna asked.

"Nope, but you will tonight." Trixie shook her blond curls. "He works in the Wheeler preserve with Mr. Maypenny, the gamekeeper. He was working the day you got here. His uncle is the Wheeler's groom," she explained.

"Wheeler....that'd be Honey and Jim's family, right?" Rianna was determined to get everyone straight before the party tonight. "But why isn't Jim a Wheeler?" It was the question she had wanted to ask since she had met him. Trixie laughed delightedly at her puzzlement and launched into the story of the summer she had met Honey, and of Jim being an orphan and being adopted by the Wheelers.

"I don't know the legalities of it, but Jim has always kept the name Frayne socially and the Wheelers don't mind at all." Trixie concluded, a slight blush having crept into her cheeks as she spoke of the tall, red-haired young man.

"He's special, isn't he, Trix?" Rianna observed with a gentle smile. It was so obvious that her cousin had feelings for Jim.

"Oh, Ri! He really is!" Trixie exclaimed, the pink of her cheeks deepening. "And that's sort of what I wanted to talk to you about. Normally I'd talk to Honey, she is my best friend, but I want a completely objective opinion."

"Well, that I can supply." Rianna confirmed, her brown eyes twinkling. Trixie reminded her so much of her younger sister sometimes. A slight pang of homesickness passed through her, she was going to miss her sister this Christmas. Her parents and brothers as well. She pushed the thought from her mind and gave all her attention to the young woman who faced her. "What's going on?" She prompted. Trixie took a deep breath, leaned forward conspiratorially and began her confession.

"It's like this. When Jim came home from school a couple of weeks ago things sort of felt a little different. A little more intense, if you know what I mean. See, we were never even dating or anything before even though we both thought that there was this special bond between us. But now, it's almost like we're ready to take our relationship a step further. We went to the movies the day after he came home, just the two of us, and when he brought me home, he gave me a kiss goodnight." She swallowed almost nervously. "I mean, he kissed me goodnight! For like, ten minutes!" She watched for her cousin's reaction.

"And did you like it?" Rianna asked.

"I wanted it to go on forever!" Trixie admitted. "And it's happened quite a few times since then. He kisses so good, Rianna!" She sighed and the older girl laughed.

"Well, that's a good thing, isn't it?" She wondered what the problem was. This all seemed perfectly natural to her.

"Yes, it is a good thing," Trixie said slowly, "But that's not the problem. The thing is, he never says anything! I sort of expected him to ask me to go steady or something along those lines. You know?" She leaned her chin on her hand and gazed at Rianna expectantly.

"Uh-huh." Rianna realized suddenly that growing up in a household of boys had done nothing to educate Trixie on the inner workings of a man's mind where women were concerned. Her brothers, being older than her, had probably tended to be overprotective of their sister where boys were concerned. And from what she had seen of Jim Frayne he seemed if anything, to be just as protective of the women in his life. "Trix, I don't think guys ask girls to go steady anymore." She ventured. "At least no guy ever asked me." She rolled her eyes a little. "It's sort of taken for granted that when a guy and girl spend all their free time together, and when they start getting....um...more physical, shall we say; that they have become a couple." She ran her hands through her thick, dark waves of hair. It was obvious to her that Trixie was somewhat naive of the intricacies of male/female relationships. Not that she'd had much experience herself since the disaster with Russ, she reminded herself.

"So how the heck am I supposed to know?" Trixie exploded. "There should be a rule book or something for me to follow." She muttered.

"You've never followed a rulebook in your life," Rianna laughed amusedly. But I understand your frustration. Look, it sounds to me like your Jim wants for the two of you to become a couple, and if that's what you want. Okay, okay, I know that's what you want." She raised a hand to forestall another Trixie explosion. "Why don't you just ask him the next time the two of you are alone together?"

"As easy as that?" Trixie was unsure.

"As easy as that." Rianna confirmed. "Take charge. If you're wondering what's going on in his mind, make him tell you. He didn't appear to me to be the type of guy that likes to play games, so I think he'll give you a straight answer. He probably thinks that you have it all figured out, and there's no need for him to say anything. Men take a lot for granted sometimes." She grinned. "And getting them to talk about things like relationships is like pulling teeth sometimes."

"And to think I thought it would get easier when I got older." Trixie sighed. "Thanks for listening, Ri. I never thought it would be so confusing."

"Listen, coz, anytime you're talking about men and women it's confusing." Rianna reached over and lay a slender hand on Trixie's knee. "And if things are heating up between you and your Jim, don't get so carried away that you'll do something you'll later regret. You do know about precautions, don't you?" Her brown eyes were serious as they regarded the younger woman. Trixie nodded.

"You don't regret Robyn, do you?" She asked with a sudden start.

"Lord no!" Rianna exclaimed. "I've never regretted anything about her. She's the light of my life. If I regret anything, it's the circumstances of her conception. A child should be born into a loving and stable family, not to someone who's barely out of childhood herself." Her eyes took on a faraway look.

"But Uncle Mart and Aunt Suse were there for you. And the boys and Ally." Trixie took the hand that lay on her knee and squeezed it comfortingly. "Robyn was born into a loving and stable family, maybe just not the traditional type. And honestly, it doesn't seem to have done her any harm at all. She's an adorable and wonderful little girl!"

"She is, isn't she?" Rianna blinked away the beginnings of tears and smiled at her cousin. "And you're right, Dad and Mom were wonderful all along. They adore her. The boys and Ally too. I guess I'm just feeling a little sorry for myself." She scrambled off the bed and moved to give Trixie a warm hug. "I'm glad I'm here, Trix. And I'm glad I'm getting to know you."

"Me too!" Trixie returned the hug enthusiastically. "I always dreamt of having a big sister, you know. Now, let's change the subject to something a little more self-serving. Moms still has a bit of cheesecake downstairs. How about digging in before Mart gets home and polishes it off?" She giggled. "He calls it 'sex on a plate'."

"Oh, he's absolutely right! Your mom makes the best cheesecake in the world!" Rianna patted her flat stomach. "It sounds like a great idea. 'Sex on a plate' indeed!" She laughed delightedly, pulling Trixie to her feet.

"Mart even has Bobby calling it that. Honey was telling me that the last time Bobby had lunch up at the Manor House, he informed everyone at the table that Cook's 'sex on a plate' wasn't as good as Moms'. Honey's dad thought it was hysterical, and I think even Mrs. Wheeler got a chuckle out of it." Trixie's blue eyes danced with merriment. "Moms was mortified when she heard about it."

"Will the Wheelers be coming tonight?" Rianna followed Trixie from the room making sure she closed the door behind her. It wouldn't do for the Reddy, the Belden family pet, to get into all the illustrations and drawings she had scattered over the floor. She made a mental note to tidy up before the guests began to arrive.

Moments later, Trixie and Rianna were seated at the big kitchen table, enjoying the last of cheesecake and giggling over a flyer that someone had left on the counter. It was an advertisement for a dating service that had just started up in Sleepyside a few weeks earlier and the address sticker on the back clearly showed the name of Brian, Trixie's eldest brother.

"It must be from some mailing list," Rianna decided. "Brian is way too dreamy to have to resort to something like this to get a date." She took another bite of cheesecake and rolled her eyes in ecstasy.

"If he can ever get his nose out of his books." Trixie snorted. "Honey is so patient, waiting for him to notice her. And I know he likes her and all, but he always seems to have something to do for school, a paper to write or a text book to study. I know it's a lot of work studying to be a doctor, but if he's not careful, she's going to lose interest one of these days, even if he is so dreamy!"

 _"Gonna be a penthouse pauper  
Gonna be a millionaire  
I'm gonna be a real fast talker  
And have me a love affair_

 _Gotta get my timin' right  
It's a test that I gotta pass  
I'll chase you all the way to stairway, honey  
Kiss your sassafrass_

 _Love In An Elevator  
Livin' it up when I'm goin' down  
Love In An Elevator  
Lovin' it up till I hit the ground."_

Mart entered the kitchen singing what was obviously not a Christmas carol at the top of his lungs. At the sight of the two young women enjoying the last of the cheesecake, he stopped in his tracks and grabbed at his chest. "Say it ain't so! Say you haven't polished off the last of the sex!" He rolled his blue eyes that were so like Trixie's in mock anguish.

"I'm sorry, Mart, but you'll have to slake your desires elsewhere." Rianna informed him. "I think there might be some Twinkies left." She grinned saucily and gave a convulsed Trixie a wink.

"Cruel, Rianna Johnson, very cruel!" Mart sank into an empty chair and stuck his tongue out at her, much to her amusement.

"Where are the kids, Mart?" Trixie asked, wiping tears of laughter from the corners of her eyes. "You didn't leave them at Diana's, did you?"

"Nope, they're out making a snowman." Mart gestured with his thumb towards the door through which he had entered. "Well, they were," he chuckled as the door burst open and a small girl flew into the kitchen, a blond boy of twice her age at her heels.

"Robyn, your boots!" Rianna exclaimed, seeing the trail of snow her daughter left on the spotless floor.

"Mummy! Bobby says we're going to hang stockings tonight!" The little girl sat down in the middle of the floor, tugged off her boots and dashed into the guest room, much to the astonishment of the three adults at the table.

"What's going on with her?" Mart asked his ten-year old brother who had wisely stopped in the doorway to the back porch.

"I dunno." Bobby shrugged, divesting himself of his own boots, hat, mittens and coat. "We were talking about tonight, and I said that we always hung our stockings on the fireplace and she just took off inside." He shook his head. "Girls." He snorted.

"Mummy!" Robyn returned to the kitchen, holding up a small red sock. "This is the only sock I can find. It's pi-tee-ful!" Her wide brown eyes filled with tears. "I'm 'shamed to hang this up!" She wailed. "I want my own stocking from Gramma's. The one with the reindeers on it." Tears poured from her eyes and she cried as if her heart was breaking.

"Oh, Robyn!" Rianna gathered her in her arms, heedless of the wet snowsuit. "Sweetie, we'll find you a better stocking, I promise. I'm sure Mart has has one that's absolutely huge!" She pulled off the little girl's hat and stroked her hair back from her face.

"I do." Mart said eagerly, going to kneel at the side of Rianna's chair. "I have a big old grey wool sock that I wear when I'm shoveling the driveway. It would take ten of your little red ones to make one the same size." He helped his cousin divest her child of her mittens and snowsuit.

"I don't want your old stinkin' sock, Mart Belden!" Robyn shouted, twisting in her mother's embrace. "It's gonna be ugly and ratty and stinky!" Bobby snickered from the doorway, then clapped a hand over his mouth as both Trixie and Mart nailed him with piercing blue looks.

"I know we'll have something better somewhere." Trixie offered desperately as the little girl began to wail once again.

"Hey, hey, what's all this about?" Amidst the noise and confusion, no one had noticed the eldest Belden brother, Brian come through the back door, laden down with bags. His dark eyes were concerned as he surveyed the scene.

"She wants her own Christmas stocking," Bobby told him in a loud whisper. "You know how four year olds are." He said with all the lofty wisdom of his ten years.

"I'm four and a half! So there!" Robyn shouted at him. "And I want my reindeer stocking!" She flung herself against her mother's chest sobbing uncontrollably. Rianna raised her eyes to meet Brian's, obviously at a loss for what to do. It hadn't crossed her mind that this would be a problem.

"Well, Miss Robyn, maybe I can help you out some." Brian winked at his cousin as he set down his bags and took off his boots. "But you're going to have to stop crying and help me mop up this floor first." He hung his coat up on it's hook and entered the kitchen, sidestepping the small puddles of melted snow left by her boots. "Bobby, take those bags up to my room please. And there's nothing for you in any of them, so don't go peeking. Here, leave me that pale blue one." He held out his hand to accept the bag he requested.

"You know he's going to peek anyway," Trixie observed, knowing her little brother all too well.

"Mart, please hang up Robyn's things in the back porch, will you?" Brian asked as he set the blue bag on the counter and tore some paper towels from the roll. "Are you game to help me out, Robyn?" He asked the little girl who had stopped her sobbing and was now wiping her eyes and nose on her sleeve, much to her mother's amused dismay. Robyn eyed the bag on the counter and nodded slowly. "Here, you take these paper towels and wipe up near your Mom, and I'll take care of over here by the door." He grinned at her as she slid from her mother's lap and approached him warily. She wasn't too sure about this mopping up stuff, but that bag was very, very interesting.

As Rianna and Trixie watched in thinly veiled amusement and Mart grinned openly in the doorway, Brian and Robyn set about cleaning the once spotless floor. Minutes later they were done and even Mart could not find any missed spots. Robyn scrambled back into her mother's lap and watched Brian expectantly. He went to the counter for the blue bag, then sat across the table from them.

"Now, I figured that your Gramma wouldn't have had time to send your special Christmas things here, so while I was out shopping today I picked up a few things. It's been a long time since I had to shop for little girl things, and honestly, Trixie was never one for little girl stuff anyway, so I hope I picked right." He pushed a lock of dark hair from his eyes and grinned at Robyn who was suddenly all smiles. "I thought you might like a special ornament to hang on the tree. We all have them, even your Aunty Helen and Uncle Peter. So I got one for you and for your mom." He pulled two tissue wrapped items from the depths of the blue bag and handed them across the table.

"It's so cute!" Robyn crowed, hurriedly disposing of the tissue paper and holding up the figure of a small reindeer with a red and green bow around its neck. "It's just like the ones on my stocking back home!" She twisted around to look up at her mother. "Mummy, aren't you going to open yours?" She demanded.

"Yes, Sweetie, I am." Rianna gave her oldest Belden cousin a bright smile. He was so thoughtful! She unwrapped the item in her hand and gasped in pleasure. "Oh, Brian, it's lovely!" She held up a glittery silver and blue ornament in the shape of a shooting star. "How did you know I had a thing for stars?" She asked.

"Your earrings." He replied with a grin. Rianna wore three earrings in each ear, two of which were variations on a star design. "It seemed kind of obvious."

"Well, thank you. I love it!" She grinned back at him.

"Now, I figured too, that you would need stockings to hang with the rest of them, and I didn't think that Mart's old work socks would be quite the thing." He pinched his nose and rolled his eyes, much to Robyn's amusement. "So, I picked up these. No reindeers, but I thought they were cute." He reached in the bag and pulled out two more tissue-wrapped items. Robyn tore into hers with gusto, shrieking with delight at the sight of a large red stocking decorated with images of kittens and puppies gamboling under Christmas trees.

"Oh, thank you, Brian!" She jumped from her mother's lap and ran around the table to leap into her cousin's. "You're the best!" She planted resounding kiss after resounding kiss on his cheek, hugging him tightly about his neck.

"You are good." Trixie observed. "I would never have thought of it."

"Yup, very smooth, brother. I thought we were in for hysterics for sure." Mart clapped him on the shoulder.

"Brian, you are a doll!" Rianna exclaimed, holding up her own stocking of navy blue with silver stars and snowflakes. "Thank you so very much. I must remember to tell Aunt Helen what a good job she's done raising you." She reached across the table and squeezed his hand, the gesture filled with the emotions she couldn't express with her light-hearted words. "See, Trixie, I told you he was dreamy!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Trix, I can't believe the number of red-headed men in this house!" Rianna exclaimed as she and Trixie slipped into the kitchen to refill platters of hors d'oeuvres and snack foods. It was nearing on midnight, and the Belden house was still filled to bursting with friends and family. "There's Mr. Wheeler; Jim; Bill; Phil from the hardware store; and that really distinguished fellow who was just talking to your dad. Who is he?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, you mean that really sexy older guy that looks so good in a suit?" Trixie grinned. All the women had noticed him. "I think he's a business associate of Mr. Wheelers who's thinking of starting something up in Sleepyside. Moms and Mrs. Lynch were almost drooling over him earlier." She laughed. "Moms even said that she could see what I found so attractive about a red-haired man."

"Well, he's definitely a hottie. Just right for a character in my next comic." Rianna paused in filling the chip bowl, squinting her eyes behind her glasses as she pictured the scene in her mind. "Yeah, he'd make an excellent Dr. Sunset." She nodded in confirmation.

"Speaking of redheads, you made quite the spectacular introduction to Regan." Trixie teased. "I saw you feeding him Dad's eggnog when you came back into the house. And you haven't really let him get out of your sight since."

"Oh, I have not!" Rianna protested, but her colouring cheeks gave her away. "Besides, I had to make up for knocking him six ways to Sunday before he even got into the house!" She couldn't deny that she found Bill Regan extremely attractive. She had always had a weakness for broad shoulders and a cocky grin, both which he possessed in full measure. And he had been so sweet with Robyn before she was persuaded to go off to bed, actually being the one to convince her that Santa would never come if she didn't close her big beautiful brown eyes.

"Somehow, I don't think he minded being knocked on his kiester by you." Trixie mused, enjoying her cousin's discomfort. "Dan didn't think so either." She added, wondering if Regan was ready for the ribbing he was sure to get from his nephew. Somehow she thought Dan should make sure there was a piece of furniture between the two of them if he decided to tease his uncle.

"Well, I'd be lying if I said that I didn't appreciate the soft landing he provided." Rianna chuckled. "And I will admit that he has something very sexy about him. Can't put my finger on it, but it's there." She knew darned well what it was, but she wasn't about to tell her cousin that just holding the man's hand as she led him into the house was enough to send electric shocks throughout her body. She'd never have any peace!

"He's about as single as they come," Trixie offered. "And now that he's gone into partnership with Mr. Wheeler in the new stable, his prospects are very good." She arched an eyebrow in Rianna's direction.

"Trixie, stop! I just met the man!" The chestnut-haired woman exclaimed, her cheeks flaming. "C'mon, we have to get these platters and bowls back out there." She changed the subject quickly, much to Trixie's amused chagrin.

"You're not getting out of it that easily!" She warned, following Rianna back into the living room.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Rianna stood in the shadows of the front porch, her jacket thrown around her shoulders. It was so hot in the house and there were still so many people inside, that she just wanted to get away for a few minutes, cool down and revel in the quiet. It had stopped snowing a while ago, and the night was quiet and mild. A perfect Christmas Eve, she reflected. Well, Christmas morning actually, she amended looking at her watch. It was well after one in the morning. Robyn and Bobby would have the whole household awake all too soon.

"Goodnight, Helen, Peter. Thanks for inviting me." The front door opened, startling Rianna from her thoughts. "And thanks for the cookies, Helen."

"Goodnight, Regan. Merry Christmas." Her aunt's voice came from inside.

"Remember, feel free to drop by tomorrow if you're in the neighbourhood." Her Uncle Peter added.

"Will do." Bill Regan replied and a moment later pulled the door shut behind him. He took a deep breath and prepared to descend the now-sanded stairway.

"Leaving are you?" Rianna found her voice just as his foot touched the first step. He spun around and favoured her with a small grin.

"I have horses to exercise in the morning. They don't care if it's Christmas or not." He explained, stepping back up on the porch and joining her in the shadows. "I'll be up early for Mass and then into the stables."

"I guess your work is never really done, is it?" She lifted her eyes to meet his blue-green gaze. At her height of five foot ten, she didn't have far to lift. In fact, if she had been wearing heels, they would have been exactly the same height. Oddly, that pleased her.

"Not really." His eyes crinkled slightly at the corners as he smiled at her again, and she felt her heart begin to pound a little faster. "You'll have to bring Robyn up to the stables while you're here. We have the perfect little pony for her to ride."

"She'd like that." Rianna noticed how thick and wavy his hair was, and how a single lock of it fell into his eyes. Of its own accord, her hand reached up and brushed it back. His eyes widened slightly at her touch and she felt her lips curve in a slight smile. He had such gorgeous eyes; she feared she would drown in their depths.

"Merry Christmas, Rianna," he said softly. Time seemed to slow and she was aware only of his strongly boned face, the firm fullness of his mouth and the warmth of his gaze. She leaned forward slightly, her hands coming up to rest on his muscled chest, and gently pressed her lips to his. After a moment, his lips parted. It was a gentle kiss, a firm kiss, a kiss filled with restrained desire that reflected that which coursed within her. She sighed as they parted, still feeling the touch of his mouth on hers. His large hand touched her cheek for a moment. "Merry Christmas." He repeated then spun on his heel and disappeared down the stairs.

"Oh my!" Rianna gasped, touching her still throbbing mouth with her fingertips. "What have I done? I didn't want to do that!" It was too soon. She had only met the man tonight. What must he think of her? "Girl, that was a mistake." She tried to be angry with herself, but all she could think of was the feel of his mouth on hers and the look in his eyes just before she kissed him. Her mind told her that she had made a mistake in kissing him, but her heart told her otherwise. The last time this had happened, she had ended up in a world of trouble. A mistake; it definitely was a mistake, she decided, turning to go back inside the house. So why did she feel as if she was walking on air? There was something magical about a kiss like that on this night of all nights. She knew that when her head finally hit the pillow, she would dream about a pair of blue-green eyes and a kiss that sent all her senses reeling. Despite herself, she sighed happily.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my submission for the Jixemitri CWP #4. The elements are: taking place on a holiday between Nov. 1st and New Years, a kiss by mistake, the song 'Love In An Elevator' by Aerosmith, an 'are you single' dating solicitation, cheesecake that is referred to as 'sex on a plate', someone other than Dan chopping wood, a single sock, placement optional, people putting up decorations, a shooting star, a carryover item from CWP 1,2 or 3 (I chose a snack food from  
> CWP #3), and a guest appearance of another author's created character. I borrowed that Red-Headed Man from my good buddy Susansuth. Thanks Suse!


End file.
